In integration circuit fabrication, millions or more of electronic components are integrally formed over a wafer. In some cases, a few of the electronic components in the wafer may fail, and thus cannot function normally. It would be wasteful if the entire wafer or chip were aborted merely due to failure of a few of its electronic components. Accordingly, a repair approach is required to repair the failing electronic components to reduce manufacturing costs.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.